Egoísta, Pero Silenciosa
by Allison95
Summary: Ultimamente se sentía rara. Cuando los veía juntos, sentía una opresión en su pecho. No lo odiaba, pero lo veía con malos ojos. Ella estaba celosa. Estaba celosa de él. Leve Hitsuhina y algo de... ¿KarinHina? O.O


Buenos días a todos!

Este es mi primer fic y sé que es raro, por escribir de la pareja más rara que podría existir en Bleach. Bueno si quieren saber porque me gusta esta RARA pareja, vayan abajo, ahí contaré como me empezó a gustar esta pareja.

Emmm… todos los lindos personajes de Bleach le pertenecen a su autor Tite Kubo, sí fueran míos juro que haría oficial el IchiRuki :3

* * *

**Egoísta, pero Silenciosa**

-¡Buen partido, Karin-chan! –dijo animosamente, mientras sonreía.

El partido de chicas contra chicas en Futbol, ya había concluido, como era de esperarse el equipo de una chica de cabellos azabache se llevó la inminente victoria. Su deporte favorito, un partido muy fácil a su parecer ya que sus compañeras no eran muy entusiastas con este deporte.

-Gracias, Momo. –Le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ver a su amiga sonreír de esa manera le gustaba, le parecía una sonrisa tan bondadosa y sincera, muy pura ante sus oscuras orbes ónix. Una de esas cálidas sonrisas hacía que se olvidara de todos. Y eso… Eso era raro.

-¿Deseas? –le extendió una botella llena de agua. El sudor en la frente de su amiga delataba su cansancio, que varias chicas no hagan nada, no significa que el sol no iba a bañarte en su sofocante calor.

Asintió con su cabeza a la vez que alcanzaba la botella. Giró la pequeña tapa azul y antes de tomar el contenido de esa botella, se detuvo en seco. Observo la botella y no estaba llena, definitivamente ya habían bebido de ella.

-Tú… has tomado un poco? –pregunto algo nerviosa.

-Eh? –expresó la castaña confundida–. Oh sí. El sol da mucho calor, no pude evitarlo, no me digas que tienes mucha sed, porque sí es así yo en este preciso momento voy a comprar más!

-No, está bien. –dijo tranquilizándola. – El agua es tuya, es sólo que tomaste demasiado.

-Pero sí está en la mitad. –murmuro. – Ya te dije, sí se te antoja más, yo compraré más.

-Ya te dije que está bien. –dijo, miró el pico de la botella y sintió sus mejillas arder. De sólo pensar que su amiga había posado sus labios por ahí, a su corazón le daba un vuelco.

"Moooo! Karin deja de pensar en tonterías!"

-Karin – la llamo y esta le prestó atención. –¿Vas a beberte el agua o te quedaras mirando como boba la botella? Por si acaso, que tenga un tobillo fracturado, no significa que tenga una enfermedad mortal. –Le hizo un desprecio. – Eres cruel por pensar eso.

-No digas tonterías, eso ya lo sé! –bebió de la botella y tal vez su respiración agitada, ayudo a que su amiga no viera su gran sonrojo.

Alejó el pico de la botella y le puso su tapita azul. Tras eso, sólo se la devolvió a la castaña.

-Oh. ¡Mira el partido de los chicos ya va a empezar! –dijo, emocionada, mientras Karin miraba a los chicos de forma aburrida.

-Ah, si…

-Ya siéntate –la jalo de la muñeca para que se sentara a su lado.

-Podía haberme sentado por mi cuenta, sabes.

-Shhh! Quiero ver el partido.

Achino sus ojos con frustración. Su amiga no tenía remedio alguno. Suspiró y se limito a ver igual que ella, el partido. De los chicos, muy pocos jugaban bien, pero a todos les gustaba ese deporte. Tal vez por esa razón, ella siempre quiere jugar contra ellos.

El partido empezó.

-Ahhh… -le escucho decir a Momo y vio que sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, muy pocas veces su amiga daba esa mirada tan… bonita.

Miro al frente para ver el porqué de su mirada, y vio la razón. Ahí estaba él. El albino de raros ojos turquesas. Hitsugaya Toushiro. Él era uno de los chicos que jugaban demasiado bien su deporte favorito. Era su mejor amigo y también el de su hermano...

Y… también era el chico que le gustaba a Momo.

De sólo pensar eso, se sentía rara, se sentía destrozada. La opresión en su pecho sí que le dolía y para disimularlo, tenía que hacer puños con toda su fuerza. Consideraba al albino un buen amigo y todo eso. Sin embargo, la idea de que Momo se pudiera enamorar de él, nunca había cruzado su mente, recién hace unos días, había podido asegurar lo que su amiga sentía por Toushiro.

Y cuando lo supo. Fue un golpe bajo contra su persona. Desde ese día, miraba a su amigo con malos ojos, aunque no lo demostrara. No era odio. No, ella estaba segura de eso. Pero… entonces que era? Ah, sí. Lo observaba con celos. Sentía celos hacia él. Ella estaba celosa.

Y, ¿Por qué?

Porque ella se había enamorada de su mejor amiga, porque ella se había enamorado de Momo. Nunca se lo diría, nunca se atrevería, simplemente por el hecho de perder toda su amistad y se distancien. No quería eso y por eso, se silenciaría.

-¿No crees que juegan muy bien? –le pregunto aun mirando al frente.

-Si… -contesto con la mirada triste.

La opresión en su pecho se hizo más fuerte cuando recordó que, aquel albino también estaba enamorado de ella. Él se lo dijo. Se atrevió a decírselo en su cara y a pedirle ayuda para poder tener una relación con Momo. Que ese sentimiento fuera mutuo, la destrozaba y le hacía perder la cordura. No quería que su amiga este con él.

Ella no podía estar de esa manera con Momo. Pero tampoco quería que Hitsugaya fuera el novio de su amiga. Sabía que su pensamiento era egoísta y aun así le gustaba creer que a Momo le dejaría de gustar Toushiro.

-¡Gol de Hitsugaya-kun! –chillo su amiga con una gran sonrisa en rostro, y ojos vivaces. – ¿No es eso genial, Karin-chan?

-Sí, es genial –dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

Dejo de hacer puños y borro su sonrisa. Sabía que Toushiro podía hacer feliz a su amiga en varios aspectos, sabía que Hinamori podía ser muy feliz a su lado.

Sonrió de forma amarga, mientras veía como su amiga seguía mirando con esos ojos tan especiales a esa persona.

Los dejaría ser felices. No se consideraba una persona egoísta, que tuviera esos pensamientos, no significaba que los cumpliera. Así que… Ayudaría a ambos para que logren estar juntos.

Ella de verdad amaba a Hinamori Momo. Y si realmente la amaba, la dejaría ser feliz.

* * *

Jaja Pues ahí termino.

Emmm… pues me comencé a enamorar de esta rara pareja porque yo pensaba en porque no me gustaba mucho el HitsuKarin, y luego pensé en que yo estaba enamorada del HitsuHina, tras eso pensé en estas dos chicas, y dije que eran muy diferentes. Luego pensé en que los polos opuestos se atraen y que ellas eran muy diferente y… de ahí nació esta pareja :D

Jeje de seguro varias fans me están mirando con malos ojos, y las comprendo yo misma me encargue de golpearme cuando pensé en estas dos juntas xD Pero no se… a mi parecer se verían geniales juntas. Aunque prefiero el HitsuHina :3 Pero también me gusta el HitsuKarin EwE

Como verán en este fic, Karin es la que está enamorada de Momo y es que sólo en un fic largo haría que Momo termine amando a mi futbolista favorita *.*

Etto, ya no hay nada que escribir, sí leíste esto, de seguro fue porque pensaste que era muy raro un fic de estas dos.

BAY!


End file.
